


We Like to Play | Frerard

by sxfway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfway/pseuds/sxfway
Summary: Gerard and Frank boyfriends in love ♡, love to play ... sexually
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	We Like to Play | Frerard

Gee finished applying mascara to his naturally curly long lashes, then sprayed fixing spray all over his face to make his spectacular makeup last all night.

He felt so pretty in the outfit he had chosen, he had never seen anyone wear that version of Snow White, with his little yellow chick skirt high waisted to the waist with pleats that molded to his body perfectly, the tight blue corset marine with red and white details that marked his small waist, on his shoulders a delicate white cape rested, under his skirt a beautiful lingerie protected his privacy, his slim legs were covered by white stockings and black platforms.

His long black hair was completely straight, he had placed a red ribbon around his forming a nice bow, his bangs still remained almost on his forehead, however not so much to spoil the vision of the makeup his.

He knew he would drive his hunter crazy with his outfit, of course, plus that night would be unforgettable.

It was the first weekend of October, a month where everyone celebrated the festivities non-stop. His brother Mikey had not been the exception, he had organized a costume party in the fraternity to which he belonged, everyone knew the intensity levels of the biggest Way parties so no one would be missing.

Gerard of course would attend this party, his boyfriend and his brother belonged to that fraternity, in addition to many ideas that crossed his head, just by remembering him he would smile again.

Several knocks sounded on his door indicating that his companion had come for him. He picked up his bag in which he carried what he would need and after taking a slight look at his entire body he ran to the door.

There in front of him was the handsome Frank Iero in his hunting suit, he looked so fucking handsome and manly in those clothes, the muscles in his arms stood out and his hazel eyes combined perfectly with the brown color that accompanied his clothes.

They had chosen to go with their combined costumes under the theme of Snow White and the Huntsman, with the small difference that Snow White's costume would be that of the Disney princess, modified to Gerard's tastes, of course.

"So handsome Frankie" Gerard almost groaned before throwing himself into his arms, hugging Frank's neck, kissing his lips with force.

"You don't stay behind baby, you look fabulous in that little skirt" Frank answered, giving him a little spanking on his right buttock.

"We're not early for the night yet, Frankie" he said, licking his earlobe gently, then pulled away from him and took his hand, slammed the door shut and began to walk through the hallway dragging Frank, who marveled. With the sight he had anxiously biting his lips, he felt his cock wake up with every step Gerard took.

He was dying to push him against the wall and slip his hands under that skirt, but not yet, he had to be patient, they had to spend a while at the party and then they could disappear. He was glad that night his boyfriend would stay in his room in the fraternity.

Looks and sighs stole the pair of lovers when they entered holding hands, everyone praised the beauty of their suits and the perfect combination they made together, Gerard smiled shyly but Frank noticed in his eyes that spark of lust that he was waiting impatiently.

Almost an hour and a half after having been in the room Gerard squeezed Frank's hand, who was drinking his second beer. The brunette understood his boyfriend's request and quickly swallowed what was left, placed the bottle on the floor and got up from his place, dragging Gerard with them, they made their way through the crowd to the stairs and up to his room.

When they're in front of Frank's door and he was looking for his key to open it, Gerard stood behind him and began to distribute wet kisses on his neck, letting his mischievous hands run all over Frank's torso, reaching his right hand to the bulge hard between his legs, he stroked him with the palm of his hand over and over.

"Let's go now, baby" Frank asked hoarsely.

Without further ado they entered the room, spacious and well ordered, Frank locked and Gerard left his bag on the bed then turned to face Frank, his hungry lips trapped his greedily. Frank's hands immediately went to Gerard's buttocks, squeezing them tight and holding it to his crotch, Gee moaned into the kiss, then sucked on Frank's lower lip and then turned and pressed his back to his boyfriend's chest, now feeling Frank rubbing himself against his butt.

With difficulty he got rid of his shoes losing a bit of height, Frank took advantage of that to remove his cape and go on to kiss and nibble the pale skin of his neck, leaving reddish marks all over the area, then delicately so as not to spoil the suit began to remove the corset.

Gerard leaned on Frank when his tattooed hands caressed his chest, he parted his mouth and looked for the lips of others when he felt the soft nipples on his nipples, he gasped loudly when Frank put one hand on his right nipple and the other came down to rub his cock under his skirt.

When Frank wanted to start taking his skirt off Gerard smiled and walked away from him.

"Get undressed for me, Frankie" He asked. He took a seat on the bed to watch his boyfriend carelessly undo the clothes that covered him, he pulled down his pants next to his underwear, his member jumped completely erect and hard to the view of Gerard, who bit his lower lip.

The black-haired man got up quickly to push Frank onto a chair, then leaned over him as he took that delicious penis with his hand and masturbated it, dragging his hand from the base to the tip, pressing on it with his thumb.

"Gee" Frank murmured against his lips, moving his hips a little for more friction.

"Do you want me to prepare for you?" Do you want to have a show? Frankie..." Gerard asked with a smile, licking Frank's lips.

"I want to see you all" Frank said, breathing hard and lips red.

"You'll see." 

He took the few steps that separated him from the bed and sat down, reached through his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube, set it beside him as he lay down.

He leaned on his back and feet to take off his black lace underwear, he left his legs stretched throughout the slow journey he made with the fabric, when he finally left his feet, he let it fall to the ground, he placed each leg on the edge from the mattress, far enough apart, his pulsing pink member was on his belly.

The delicate fabric of his yellow skirt was under his buttocks and on his belly, he knew that a fetish of Frank was to fuck him with a little skirt on and he was to fulfill all the fantasies of his boyfriend.

Frank licked his lips as he held the base of his cock firmly, watching Gerard's movements.

He filled his ring and middle fingers with lubricant, he smiled at Frank while he slid those fingers over his penis and his balls, he continued dragging them until he reached his hole, with the tip of his middle finger he began to massage his entrance, slow, with circular movements and then shoved that finger inside, he moaned a little as he started to fuck himself.

A couple of minutes later he joined the other finger, opening his legs more and moving his hips to find his own point, when he found it he closed his eyes and bit his lips, he pulled out almost the entire length of his fingers and put it back in until his other two fingers brushed outstretched against her skin.

He brought his free hand to caress its extension, with gentle movements, his pink cock throbbing in his hand as Frank watched his every move, the way his fingers entered and left him, his mouth forming a perfect O , her forehead beaded with sweat and that skirt being the only garment that covered him.

"Ahhh Frankie there" he groaned.

It was enough for Frank to rise from his place, his thick erect penis moving between his legs with each step taken, he stood in front of Gerard and took him under his thighs surprisingly, shoving them to the side of him.

Gerard gasped and pulled his fingers out, grinning mischievously as Frank bent his back over him, staring at his pink entrance a little open for him, without much thought he ran his warm tongue once over Gerard's butt, then settled on the edge. Off the mattress without letting go of your thighs.

"I'll fuck you so hard Gee" Frank muttered, his eyes expressing lust.

He took his penis with his hand and before guiding it to Gerard's hole he hit him with it subtly, Gerard groaned and moved his hips desperately.

"Do it now, Frankie."

Frank positioned the tip of him and pushed with a little force until his head entered him.

"So tight and hot" Frank said, leaning over Gerard, kissing his lips hungrily as his hips began to catch up.

He mercilessly pounded inside Gerard over and over again, going in and out faster, Gerard was so tight that he too much enjoyed fucking him all the time.

"Ahhh Frankie already almost ahh a little more, I almost ahhh" he finished with a loud moan as he came in his hand splashing Frank's belly.

Frank growled when Gerard contracted around his cock, squeezing him tighter, he felt the pulsations of the inside of him on his member and the kisses that Gee began to distribute along his neck were enough to do it finish.

He came hard inside him but did not stop penetrating him, he enjoyed the tightness that hugged his sensitive cock, he sat up a little to see how his movements made his semen drain from Gerard's hole, he came out of he seconds from then and he was contemplating a little more as his essence finished slipping out of his boyfriend.

Gerard's giggle caught his attention, he gently released his legs and helped his settle onto the pillows, then he lay down beside him, regulating his breathing, the music still playing loud.

"Frankie, I already thought about our costumes for the next party" Gerard told him.

"Which?"

"Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf."

Frank laughed out loud, nodding several times, Gerard took advantage and settled on his lap, resting his elbows on Frank's bare chest, feeling his penis directly at the entrance of him.

"Of course I'll be the wolf and eat you all" Frank joked.

Gerard nodded and bit his lower lip, settled his face on Frank's neck, and continued to comment on the upcoming party in two weeks.

They would look forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like this little series.  
> If you want to read more about my work, you can visit my profile on Wattpad (User sxfway_) Fanfics Frerard in spanish.


End file.
